There are many environments in which it is desirable to determine whether or not a package has been tampered with, while at the same time allowing resealability of the package. One exemplary (only) situation is preventing fraud or package content tampering for packages produced at a retail establishment, such as conventional delicatessen and/or bakery counters where cold cuts, cheese, bread, and the like are packaged and labeled in the retail establishment. With presently existing "deli labels" it may be possible for the user to remove the label from one package and place it on another, or to open up the package and insert other materials into it. Alternatively, if a conventional deli label is constructed to prevent--without destruction--opening of the package, then the label does not provide a resealing function.
According to the present invention a label, package, and method are provided which have the advantages of detecting when a package sealed by a label has been tampered with, yet allowing ready resealing of the package with the label.
According to one aspect of the present invention a label is provided, which label has broad uses, particularly in packaging (such as in deli or bakery environments). The label comprises: A substrate having a top face and a bottom face, and first and second generally parallel edge portions. Indicia imaged on the top face. Means defining a line of weakness in the substrate generally transverse to the first and second edge portions to divide the substrate into first and second body portions to provide for easy detachment of the first and second body portions from each other. Permanent adhesive provided in association with the bottom face of the first body portion of the substrate, and repositional adhesive provided in association with the bottom face of the second body portion of the substrate.
The means defining a line of weakness in the label comprises a perforation line, and typically the line of weakness bisects first and second linear edges so that the first and second body portions are of about the same size. The indicia that is imaged on the top face may include price per increment indicia, incremental units indicia, and total price indicia. The indicia may be imaged on a thermally sensitive coating on the top face, as by utilizing a Hobart scale. The indicia can be imaged so that it extends across both the first and second portions so that both the first and second portions must be in place for the indicia to be completely readable. The permanent and repositional adhesives preferably coat substantially the entire bottom face of the substrate.
According to another aspect of the present invention a package is provided. The package comprises: A packaging material including an end edge portion defining an end of the packaging material. A label placed over the end edge portion to hold the end edge portion in a closed position, and the label including means for providing an indication that the end edge portion has been opened while allowing resealing of the end edge portion.
Typically, the label comprises: A substrate having first and second portions with a top face and a bottom face, and wherein the means for providing an indication that the end edge portion has been opened while allowing resealing of the end edge portion comprises permanent adhesive associated with the first portion bottom face, repositional adhesive associated with the second portion bottom face, and a line of weakness at the border between the first and second portions allowing ready separation of the label at the line of weakness, the line of weakness extending generally transverse to the end edge portion.
The indicia and line of weakness for the package label are essentially as described above. The packaging material may comprise a wide variety of materials, but for the deli and bakery environment would typically comprise thin sheet wrapping material having an end edge overlying another portion of the thin sheet wrapping material so that the label is attached to the wrapping material on either sides of the end edge.
The invention also contemplates a method of sealing, opening and resealing a package (having a label as described above). The method comprises the following steps: To seal the package, (a) placing the label over the end edge of the package so that the line of weakness of the label extends generally transverse to end edge, and both the first and second portions of the label span the end edge. To open the package, (b) grasping the second portion of the label and pulling it away from the package while tearing along the line of weakness, the repositional adhesive allowing removal of the second portion from the package; and (c) tearing the first portion of the label at the end edge so that the end edge is no longer prevented by the label from being opened, and to reseal the package, (d) placing the second portion over the end edge to close the end edge, the repositional adhesive holding the end edge closed. Typically, there is also the further step, prior to step (a), of imaging indicia on the top face of the label (as by thermal imaging) indicating the incremental units in the package (e.g, weight), the per incremental unit price, and the total price.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective label, package, and method which indicates tampering, yet allows ready resealing. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.